Ruby
by ellias4life
Summary: A riolu and Ralts have grown up together and now seek to join their island's pokemon Rescue Team Guild. What will become of them when one villain singlehandedly brings the rest of the island to it's knees? Will they be able to overcome the huge threat to their very way of life or will they succumb to the oppressor? Read and find out. (rated t to be safe, will get higher later.)
1. Chapter 1

Ruby

Chapter 1: The Guild

I woke up with a yawn, baring my small fangs and stretching my blue furry arms. I scratched my pair of aura sensors at the side of my head and walked out of my makeshift house, made out of branches and leaves that I shared with Diamond. Diamond was a ralts that I had known ever since birth. Our parents had been friends and both of our mothers had gotten pregnant at relatively the same time, resulting in our lifelong friendship. I walked out of our hut and gazed upon the beautiful forest we lived in. We lived just off the edge of Poketown. We lived alone, mainly because we were both orphaned at a young age and we managed to find out how to live in the wild by ourselves.

"Morning Crimson." Diamond said, walking out of the hut. "We are going to do it today, right?"

"Yea." I said with a smile. She was referring to us going to the guild and finally becoming a rescue team. We had been talking about it for weeks because it had been our dream after our parents were killed in a fire by some outraging monferno and infernape. They weren't the only deaths, but they were the only ones that mattered to us.

"I can't wait to help people!" She said, grabbing her cheeks. It didn't surprise me that she was this hyper. She always had an energetic and hyperactive personality. It was kind of funny because she was slightly the opposite of me, a shy and cautious riolu. I was happy and kind to the people I knew, but I had a hard time taking people at their word, causing me to not make too many friends.

"Yea."

"Oh jeez. Is that ALL you are gonna say?" She asked, playfully pushing me.

"Yea." I said, smirking.

"Oh brother." She giggled, facepalming. "Who is the name of the guild leader? It always manages to slip my mind."

"There whisper it is Mentro, but nobody but himself knows for sure. He is one of the most powerful Alakazam there is, but he always stays inside his office in the guild."

"Oh.. Thanks." She smiled. "When are we leaving?" She asked excitedly.

"After breakfast sounds good?" I asked, turning towards our favorite Oran Berry bush we had planted a while ago. No matter what, it seemed like it always had berries.

"Yea!" She said, running over to the bush. I laughed as she let out an "EEP!" As she tripped over her oversized dress. It wouldn't be the first time she has done it and I knew for a fact it wouldn't be the last. She was rather clumsy.

"You ok?" I asked, helping her up.

"Yea." She said with a sigh. "I got used to it a while ago. Anyway, lets eat." She always was one to get right back up.

We ate a breakfast of oran berries and then we got ready to leave for the rescue team guild. "Got everything?" I asked as I saw her with a small bag filled with various trinkets she had found while exploring the woods.

"Yep." She beamed and began walking her way into town.

We walked for about a half hour before we came upon a path that lead into Poketown. We stopped here and there to talk to a few pokemon that we knew. "Hello Diamond, Crimson." A friendly blue face approached us.

"Hey Bubble." I said to the Azumarill we had met when we found the small town.

"You two are FINALLY going join the guild?" He laughed.

"Yep." I said with a smile. "We have been planning this day for a while now."

"Yea, you have only talked about it since you saw the building over a year ago."

"We are going to help everyone on the island." Diamond said with a large grin. We were on an island that was big enough to be considered a country, if pokemon had a form of government.

"Well don't let me stop you." He said, stepping out of our way. We walked past him with a goodbye and we passed various shops in the colorful town. A kecleon shop here, Pachirisu and her friend booth, and at the end of the road we saw an arbok sitting in his bank.

"Come on, let's hurry." Diamond said, eager to be in the guild already.

We did and we came upon an intimidating rock formation carved to look like a castle. "Woah." I said as I gazed upon the magnificent structure. It was made out of Red rock and overlooked the ocean. It had a few watch towers carved into the side of the castle, but other than that it was just a big rock with a holes for a window here and there. We approached the rock door and waited there, thinking whether it would be best to knock or not.

"Squawk! Incoming! Squawk!" Came a loud voice from above us.

"What the?" I gasped, looking at the closest watch tower. In it sat a colorful bird with it's head in the shape of a music note.

"Suspicious?" We heard another voice from behind the door.

"No! It's a Riolu and Ralts, squack!"

"Let 'em in!" We heard from behind the door. Pretty soon there was rumbling as the door slid across the rough ground to reveal the interior of the castle to us. It was crowded with all sorts of pokemon. I saw jigglypuff to aggron to noivern, to butterfree. I had honestly never seen a bigger variety in my short three years of life.

"Wow! Look at all the Pokemon!" Diamond said with a gasp.

We were approached by a rather intimidating Absol who carried an air of command. "Greetings." He said with a surprisingly deep voice. "Welcome to the guild. I can tell by your packs that you are either travelling sales-pokemon, or you want to register as a rescue team. Hopefully it is the latter, because we have no intention on doing business."

"We are here to become a rescue team." Diamond said with her usual eagerness.

"Well then follow me. As you can see, we have many pokemon from many regions. You will most likely not have very many missions to start off simply because you have no name whatsoever and not too many people like new faces in the loop." He guided us past a few rooms. One was filled with fire pits and scorched logs while another was an empty room except some training dummies that were quite worn. "These are our training rooms. As new recruits, you are not required to use them, but if you ask some of the more veteran teams, they will heavily recommend you train before getting too serious into your missions."

"Wait. What do you mean 'Should we accept?' I asked. "We are volunteering, why would we want to back out?"

"Because there are rules everyone must follow and not many agree with them." He said indifferently.

"Oh… You never told us who you were." I said rather boldly.

"I don't have a name." He said, shocking us both. "Many people just call me by my species, not that I care. My name meant something to me, but it died a long time ago. As for rank, I am second in command only to Mentro himself."

"What was your name?" Diamond asked.

"Didn't I just say that it meant means nothing now?" He said rather hotly.

"Sorry." She said in a small voice.

He just grunted and opened a door to a room filled with various books. "This is the guild archives. Unless you are given specific orders, this will be the ONLY time you are allowed in here." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." I said, shirking at the edge in his voice.

"This is where we keep records of all the guild's information. Debts, rescue teams, if it deals with paper, it is stored here." He jumped up and placed his forelegs on a bookshelf and picked out a book. He set it down on the table and flipped it open with his horn. He turned to a blank page and called us over. "You two will now be documented as a team should you agree to the rules. First among them is to not abandon your work. If you have a job, do it. Second…" We listened rather bored, as he ranted for twenty minutes about rule after rule and how they were important. "And lastly. All information here is confidential. Should your client speak about it to others, then that's their business. Do you understand all of that? Because I will NOT be saying it again." He said.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Good." He nodded. "Then sign here." He said, pawing a pen our way. I signed my name and passed the pen to Diamond, who signed her name as well. "Now what is your team name?"

"Team name?" I said, looking at Diamond.

"Ruby." She smiled.

"Ruby? Where did you get Ruby?" I asked her.

"Yea, Team Ruby. My name is Diamond, your name is Crimson, a red diamond is called a Ruby." She explained.

"Are you agreed?" Absol asked with a grunt.

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"Sign it above your names."

Diamond was eager to do so and scribbled "Team Ruby" above our names.

"Congratulations. You two are now officially a rescue team." He closed the book and put it back where it belonged. He went into the back of the room and came back dragging a small chest. "this contains all of your equipment you will need. Pick it up and follow me to your quarters." We did as he said and we followed him back upstairs to the slightly less populated commons area and down another flight of steps.

"This goes underground?" I said astonished.

"Yes. There are very few living quarters on the main floor. Those are reserved for only the highest level rescue teams." We came to a rather unpopulated floor and he took a left along the straight red halls. He pointed to a room that was empty except for two piles of straw and leaves, a few shelves along the wall, and a curtain that allowed some privacy. "Here is your room. Supper begins when you hear the exploud. You are not restricted to your rooms, so feel free to look around. Just remember your room number incase you get lost." With that he turned around and walked back up the stairs.

"What an angry pokemon." Diamond said. "We are a rescue team, we are a rescue team." She chanted as she skipped into our room, completely forgetting her previous comment.

I had to agree with her though. Something about absol had made me slightly uneasy because of his attitude. "Is it his job… or something else?" I whispered to myself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." I smiled.

"Liar." She smiled, but decided not to pursue the topic. "Kind cramped isn't it?" She said, looking over the room.

"Bigger than the hut." I laughed.

"Thats for sure." She began setting her stuff on the shelves on the left side of the room, so I figured I would take the right side. I set my stuff on the shelf on the right side. A pretty stone I found that had a small leaf in it. I knew it was a leaf stone and it helped some pokemon evolve, so I had kept it in hopes that I might run into a friendly pokemon that would need it. I also had a small root that was really tangled and it was always fun to look at. I also had a few other pretty and less valuable rocks, but not much else. I looked over to Diamond, who was packing all sorts of flowers on her side and she had a doll her mother had made for her.

"So thats it. We are all moved in." She said with a triumphant grin.

"Yea… Hey Diamond. Are you nervous at all?" I asked.

"Well of course I am. The realization that people could die if we don't do things right is a pretty weighty idea." She said, making me even more nervous than I already was.

"Well THAT helps." I said sarcastically.

"Well we can't lie to ourselves and say its ok if we mess up. This isn't a game." She said, becoming serious.

"I know." I sighed. "We should probably go get to know the guild better."

"Yea." We left our room and walked down the large corridors, leading to more rooms.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I remembered Absol's last words. "Remember your room number in case you get lost."

"Diamond?" I said, interrupting her humming.

"Yes?"

"Did you by any chance get a look at our room number?" I said with worry tinting my voice.

"Of course." She smiled, causing me to let out a sigh of relief. "Our room number is 176." She chimed.

"Good." I said as she returned to her humming. We wandered our way upstairs to the main level and I was again astounded by the variety of pokemon.

We were approached by a menacing looking Noivern, but when she spoke we found out she was the exact opposite. "Howdy darlins. Y'all must be a new rescue team huh?" She said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Diamond said, doing a little twirl. This had made me smile a little.

She always did have contagious happiness. I thought to myself.

"What about you hun? Lookin' all serious and such." She smiled, tapping me with her wing.

"Oh… Sorry." I apologized. "I was thinking."

"Yea, thats his way of saying 'Look at me, I am a sourpuss.'" Diamond said trying to mimic my voice, but failing because she was giggling.

"Is not." I said with a laugh, pushing her a little.

"Well lighten up." She smiled. Just then an incredibly loud voice resounded through the hall.

"FOOD!" Was all it said. I covered my sensitive ears, but the noivern covered hers with a look of pain.

"Oh dear, that was Soundwave, the exploud. Follow me if you young'ns are hungry." She said walking down a hall, still rubbing her ears. We followed her to a cafeteria that was rather small compared to the amount of pokemon we saw outside. I was shocked to see only about 20 pokemon in the cafeteria.

"Noivern, why are there so little pokemon here?"

"Because we only have a handful of teams here as of right now. Most of them are out on missions."

"But all the pokemon…" I said pointing to the lobby.

"Those are extras. Pokemon rescue teams often find hostile pokemon in dungeons they travel in, and when they defeat them, the hostile pokemon like the stronger pokemon and befriend them. Thus resulting in a new addition to their pokemon rescue team, but not under the original documented members so therefore they are extras and they must find their own food." She explained.

"Ohh."

We went up to the cafeteria line and saw some chinglings and chimecho. There was a chimecho behind the counter and it greeted is in it's ringing voice. "Hello Nova, what would you like?" It said with a smile. It had a high pitched voice, but so did all chimecho and I couldn't decipher it's gender.

"The usual." The noivern said.

"Well then, we got it made already." Chimecho said, floating over to a few plates of food that were set aside. It handed Nova her plate and it finally noticed us. "Oh, I see you have a pair of rookies here. I remember when you were that little, coming into the guild. You were a clueless little noibat and could barely find your way to your room."

"Yea, I remember." Nova said with a slight blush.

"Don't worry you two. Eventually you will be in Nova's spot and I will embarrass you. Now what will you have?"

I looked at Nova's plate and saw a few juicy berries and a small salad. "I'll have what Nova's having." I smiled.

"Good choice, and you miss?"

"I'll have the same." Diamond chimed.

"Well that makes my job easier." The pokemon said and grabbed two more plates. "Hey, Nova. What ever happened to Thunder? Where's he at?"

"Oh… Well umm." Nova said, her face becoming even redder.

"Ohh." Chimecho said, giggling. "You don't have to be embarrassed, all females go into heat, you can't help it."

"BELL!" Nova said, her face now redder than my eyes. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at the display in front of me.

"Ok, ok. I will stop embarrassing you in front of the new rookies." Bell laughed.

We all went to a table and sat down. "I am terribly sorry y'all had to hear that." Nova said, still blushing a little.

"It's fine." Diamond said.

"Yea, you say that now, but wait till you evolve darlin. You ain't gonna be too excited about it. It is nothing but hot in your-" She cut off when she noticed me awkwardly staring off in another direction. "I am sorry hun, I completely forgot you were here." She laughed as she poked me with her wing again.

"That's fine." I said with a smile as a bit down into one of the berries I had gotten with my salad. "So who is Thunder?" I asked.

"Thunder's my partner. He's a rather tall eelektross I have shared a lot of adventures with."

"Oh. Well we look forward to meeting him!" Diamond smiled.

"He is gonna be gone for another week hun. you will probably be on a rescue when he gets back." She laughed.

"We are going to get a rescue soon?" Diamond said with a broad grin.

"Yea, sometimes clientele send in requests for specific teams, but some don't care, they just want help."

"Oh. So that means we might get one tonight?" I asked.

"No hun." She laughed. "They are given out in the mornin. They take up most of the day."

"Oh… So tomorrow?"

"Wow, you are an eager little thing aren't ya?" Nova said, digging in to her salad. "Maybe. Absol will probably give you small tasks, like fetching an item."

"Mmh. What's hi-" I cut off as I saw a gold and brown pokemon with a long mustache walk into the cafeteria and grab a plate from chimecho. "Is that Mentro?!" I whispered to Nova. I didn't even hear her response because he looked dead at me. He gave a look of shock and then of wonder and I heard a gasp from behind me.

'You are destined for greatness.' I heard a calm voice in my head. 'It has been prophesized.'

I sat there dumbfounded at the voice in my head as I looked at Mentro for confirmation. He nodded and I knew it was him that spoke in my head. He then walked out as silently as he came in.

"Mentro just spoke to me!" I whispered frantically.

"Don't tell me, I don't wanna know." Nova said quickly. "If he told you it is only for you to hear, otherwise he would have came up and said it himself. I am worried that he looked shocked to see you. Are y'all acquainted?"

"No, thats the first time I saw him." I said, trying to calm my pulse. "I wonder if I can go see him."

"I doubt it. He almost never accepts visitors darlin."

"Aww." I said, discouraged.

"Come on, cheer up!" Diamond said, patting my back. "You aren't dead."

"Yet." I laughed.

"Yep, thats the spirit." She smiled. We had finished our meal, talking about nothing in general and we left the cafeteria. "Thank you Nova for being a big help." Diamond said.

We left for our room again, seeing how dark it was outside. I laid down on my nest-like bed and sighed. "What is in store for us tomorrow?" I asked, thinking of the possibilities that the future could hold. What Mentro said also weighed heavy on my mind. "It has been prophesied" It has been prophesized? By who? For what? When? Why? I thought to myself, not hearing Diamond ask me a question.

"Hey!" She said, throwing a small rock at me, making me flinch.

"Hmm?"

"I asked you if you think we will do good." She said, laying down in her own bed.

"Oh… Why wouldn't we?" I smiled as I began drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Well, this is the pokemon mystery dungeon story i said i was writing about X). This will be a side project for now until i get to a pause in Family Life and Life as God, so dont expect frequent updates. So far, the Kabutops is winning in the poll for this story's villain. Now... Back to writing, see you guys later XD


	2. Chapter 2: The Prophecy

Chapter 2: The Prophecy

"GET UP!" We heard resounding down the halls. "GET UP YOU ROOKIES!"

"Ohh. My head." I said, rolling out of my nest, holding my ears. "That must have been Soundwave."

"It sure SOUNDED like him." Diamond said, getting out of her bed.

"I think I will visit Mntro and ask about what he said yesterday." I said.

"No, you are not." We heard an uptight and familiar voice. Absol walked out from behind our door and continued. "You two have a mission today." He slid a piece of paper towards us with his paw. "Open it." He ordered.

I grabbed the small envelope and tore it open and showed the note to Diamond.

* * *

"Dear Rescue team,

I need help! Someone has managed to snatch my most prized possession, my black belt! I need it back because I have a tournament the day after tomorrow and it is important to me! If you manage to bring it back to me I will be grateful and you can have a few of my berries I grow. A friend of mine said it was in Hearth Swamp, please return it to me!

Signed, Machop."

* * *

"Well… I guess a mission is a mission." I said, turning to Diamond.

"Oh, stop being such a sourpuss." She smiled. "We are helping people. I know it feels a little silly, but we will get better jobs later."

"You should have your friends attitude." Absol said. "As for you conferring with Mentro, I would advise against it. Even as his second in command, there are only few times he speaks to me. He spoke to me yesterday about a rather… peculiar topic." At that instant I knew he was most likely talking about me. "I've got my eye on you." He said, leaning closer to me. "Pull out your map."

I gave him a confused stare. "What map?" I asked curiously.

"Are you telling me that you two got a chest yesterday and you weren't the slightest bit curious as to what's in it?"

"Ohh." I said, looking at the chest we pushed to the corner of our room. Diamond was already digging through it with giggles and she pulled out a rolled up map.

"Got it!" She said enthusiastically.

"Good. Now unroll it." Absol said curtly. She did as she was told and Absol pointed to the center of the map marked by a big red rock. "We are here." He moved his paw to a lush green part on the map. "Here is Hearth Swamp. It has a few bug, water, and grass pokemon, so don't get caught off guard." He left soon after explaining the layout of the dungeon and I went to go look inside the treasure chest.

Inside the small chest were a few interesting items. I pulled out a small shield shaped badge that had a clear blue rock in the middle and had an M engraved onto it. I set it to the side and picked up a small brown pouch that would go on mine or Diamonds waist. I figured that since I was a fighting type which was generally stronger, I would put it around my waist. I picked up the badge I had set aside and tucked it into one of the front pockets for safekeepings. I picked up a small bag that jingled when I shook it and opened it. The contents had made both Diamond and I gasp.

"Money!" She chimed.

"Ow." I said, covering my ear.

"Sorry. I wanna hold the money." She said in her usual eager tone.

"Where would you put it?" I asked.

"Umm." She said, looking down at her too big dress. "I guess you're right." She sighed as I put the money at the bottom of our bag. We then continued to peer into the chest and I pulled out a small blue bandana. It had the symbol of the guild on it, which looked a lot like our badge. "Ooh. You can have it." She said with a giggle. "Bandanas are for boys. Is there a bow?" She asked, looking into the now empty chest. "Aww."

I finished tying the bandana around my neck and I could feel myself get slightly stronger. I had heard of magical items that could make a pokemon hit harder or be able to take more hits, so it didn't come off as too big of a shock. "I am ready." I said with a smile as I rolled up the map and put it into our bag. we walked up the stairs and tried to walk through the busy commons, but being small had it's disadvantages. We were accidentally pushed into a familiar black wing and Nova turned around and smiled at us.

"Well howdy." She smiled. "You two look like y'all are ready to set off on your first rescue."

"Well not really a rescue." Diamond said. "More of an item hunt."

"Aww, don't you worry your pretty little head darlin, it will pick up soon." She said, rubbing Diamond's green hair. "Where's the destination?"

"Hearth swamp." I answered.

"That's a nice little place. Too muddy for me, but then again only a nice cave suits me fine." She said. "You two better get going. Absol doesn't like slackers too much. Here let me clear a way." She began gently shouldering her way through the crowd as we followed close behind her. We reached the stone doors and thanked her for her help. The giant doors that allowed us entry moved aside to allow us exit and I opened the map again. I looked at the center of our crescent shaped island and pointed towards Poketown.

"We have to go that way." I said, eager to finally be doing something other than laze around in a leaf hut. We made our way through Poketown without stopping to talk and we approached the forest which our destination lied beyond.

"What are you waiting for, come on!" Diamond said, grabbing my paw and dragging me through the forest. The forest quickly became damp, muddy, and humid the further we went in and soon my fur was beginning to get slick because of a mixture of sweat and humidity. We reached a stop when we came across a muddy riverbank. "Well this bites." She said in a rather matter-of-fact way.

"Let's see." I said, pulling out the map. I was quite surprised when I saw that it had changed from an island view, to an accurate depiction of where we were in the swamp. I saw a safe place to cross the river a little bit downstream and so I faced that direction.

"Hey, where are ya going?" Diamond asked, running to catch up with me. "Wow! That's cool! It's magical or something." She exclaimed when she saw the map.

"Yea, I know. It is weird." We came up to a log in a matter of minutes and I smiled. "This map will come in handy a whole lot more." I whispered to myself.

"Come on!" She said. We were stopped by a marill that was bent on defending it's home.

"Stop!" The marill yelled. "You can't go any further, if you do you will have to go through me." It said bravely.

"We don't want to fight." Diamond said cautiously.

"I have heard THAT before." It said hotly. "You aren't getting in my home."

"I guess it is going to come down to a fight." I said as I readied myself.

"Sadly." She said, putting her fingerless hands on her temples. I saw the marill grab his head and when he closed his eyes, I charged quickly and hit it on the head with my fist. It gave out a groan and fell into the water.

"We did it!" I said, walking across the log. I was surprised when a burst of water flew by my face and I almost fell off the log. "LISTEN! We don't want to get your home!" I yelled.

"You… aren't?" He said, confused.

"No!" I said, trying to restrain myself. "We are going over there to get something someone dropped." I said, pointing towards the middle of the island.

"Oh… I hope you aren't talking about my precious bubble!" He said, getting ready to attack again.

"No! We need to get the black belt in the middle of the island. Someone dropped it and we need to go get it for them."

"Oooohhhh." The marill said, drawing out the word. "That… Good. I couldn't find a spot for it and I couldn't use it. Wait here and I will get it for you." He said, diving underwater. He came back with a black piece of cloth about 3 feet long and an inch wide. "Here. Take it. You have to leave though."

I facepalmed at this and took the belt. "Bye." I said, heading back to Diamond.

"Well that was easy." She smiled as I passed her to head back to the guild. It was a slightly longer trip back, due to the fact that we took breaks. We heard the chatot call out our names again as the pokemon opened the door. We made our way into the commons and Absol was sitting next to a desperate looking machop. I pulled the black belt out of the bag and it's face lith up with joy.

"Thank you!" It yelled as it rushed to take the belt bag. It tied it around it's waist and proceeded to use some fight moves against an imaginary enemy. "Once again, thank you!" He said as he shook my paw.

"Sure thing." I said, smiling.

"Team Ruby is ALWAYS happy to help." Diamond said with a grin, shaking his other hand.

"I almost forgot in the excitement!" He said as he ran back towards Absol. He picked up a handful of different berries and handed them to us. "Sorry I don't have more, but they are home grown!" After he had handed us our berries, he left as we looked through our assortment of berries.

The majority was oran berries, but there were a few Rawst and Pecha berries as well. "I guess that since we are going to be fighting a lot, we should save these for when we need them." I said, scooping them into the bag.

"Aww… and I'm hungry." Diamond said, grabbing her stomach.

"Dinner will be served later…" Absol said, approaching us. "I know I would not usually try to entertain myself with the trifles of a rookie team, but how did the adventure go?"

We were both taken aback by his question. "Why?" I asked, curious as to why he is interested in us.

"Because… Mentro thinks you are… special. As head of intelligence, I have made it my duty of finding out why." He had paused for a minute and I was about t speak, but he was faster. "I guess it can wait… Metro just contacted me with orders to send you to him… Very odd indeed." He said as he pointed to me with his horn.

"Me?!" I said, shocked.

"Yes… You and you alone. I shall take you to him." He said with a grunt as he turned and began walking to the eastern side of the guild. He stopped when he noticed I was still staying with Diamond. "You may return to your room rookie. I need Crimson to come with me." He said impatiently as I rushed to catch up with him. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Diamond walking her way back to our room deep underground. Absol lead me to a big stone door adorned with a portrait of an odd looking alakazam. It had a gem on it's forehead and a flowing white beard. Instead of walking it was floating crosslegged as five spoons floated behind it. "Mentro is waiting. I would make haste."

I followed the rude pokemon's advice and entered the doors to reveal Mentro sitting on the floor meditating. "I have been expecting you." He said, opening his eyes to reveal deep golden colored eyes that seemed to see right through me. "Do not be alert. Your visit does not bode ill."

"D-do you want to talk to me about what you said?" I said, nervously.

"Correct." He said, getting up and looking out the window on the back of his room. "This guild was created and ran by my predecessor. My father was the very first of my kind to achieve his most powerful form, or mega evolving. With this form a new insight of life came to him. In a deep meditation he was allowed a glimpse into a terrible future of which your coming will bring about."

Disbelief and terror ran through my body. I couldn't imagine me being a villain in anything. I might have been shy, cautious, and at times ill tempered, but never evil.

He was still looking out to the ocean when he continued. "Be at ease. You will not be the malicious one in the story which is to unfold, but the benign and the force of good. You and your partner will stand up to this new threat. My father said not what it would be, nor the outcome. This is left for you to decide. He described a knight of aura that shall stand against this tide of darkness with a partner with mental abilities unrivaled. Long have I hoped I would not see you here, despite my knowledge that it is inevitable. He did not say how long these events shall take place after your arrival, so I suggest you train hard young one. You will need it, regardless of the outcome."

I was lost for words. I had imagined I would have been prophesied to save a princess from an evil beedrill or something, but not the whole island. I couldn't process it and began feeling dizzy. The ground began moving as I collapsed, fainting.

I woke up in my bed with a headache and a slight lump where I had hit my head on the ground. "You are awake!" Diamond said as she saw my rub my head to try and stop the throbbing.

"Leave us, if you do not mind." I heard a familiar voice from by our door. Mentro stepped forward and I let out a sigh.

I am still not done? Will I faint again? I thought.

"Ok." Diamond said with a smile as she left the room.

"You had lost consciousness before I had finished. To continue. This prophecy will come to pass whether you will it or not. I would advise against gossiping about it. I would imagine this new threat has agents in even the highest of places and he will order your execution no matter how weak you are. I have kept watch over your previous mission and I am impressed. You are good as any rescue team in it's infancy, but you haven't made any of the same errors. I have said my fill. I can feel doubts in your mind young one. What troubles you?"

"I-I just don't know…" I said, debating on fleeing or actually staying to fight. "You expect me to be able to do this, but I am not sure I can. I am just one riolu and.."

"The prophecy calls for a knight of aura. I suspect that it will not come to pass until you have achieved evolution, or mega evolution. Same with your partner. The prophecy says her mental abilities are unrivaled, which would concur with being my superior, which took me many winters to achieve my abilities."

His words put some of my fears to rest due to the fact that it might not happen for years. "I am still not sure."

"I know. I sense more questions in your mind. Ask your fill and I will answer to the best of my abilities."

He was right. For every word he had said, ten questions presented themselves to me. "What about Absol? Why is he so rude and he doesn't have a name?"

Mentro looked past me with undecipherable eyes. "He has had a troubled past and I will not relinquish his secrets like candy on mid winter festival. He has had a terrible past and he wishes to keep it locked away. This is his choice and not mine, so you must receive your information from him."

"Yes sir." I said looking down. "What about mega evolutions? How did your dad do that?"

"To achieve mega evolution, one must find their personal stone. There are many of them, but you must find yours. I have gained the ability to sense them, but I never hand out the knowledge freely. You must prove you are worth it, then I shall hide it in the deepest dungeon as a final test."

"Oh. That's all I guess."

"Then I will take my leave. Do not be afraid to venture to my room. As the chosen one, I shall help in any way I can." This piece of information had caught me off guard because from what I have heard, he never lets people visit him freely.

"Thank you guildmaster." I said.

"Hmm." he said, nodding his head and exiting the room.

"You're alive. You're alive." Diamond chimed as she walked into the room.

"I fainted, I wasn't in a coma." I laughed.

"But life is definitely worth celebrating." She said, jumping to the best of her ability.

"I guess." I said, getting up out of the bed with a smile. "Have I ever told you that you are too cheery sometimes?" I chuckled.

"Yep. Let's see, there was that time we first got the berry bush, the time we went fishing, the time you broke your leg, the ti-" She listed happily as she counted the number of times I had said that.

"Ok ok I get it." I laughed. "So what next?"

"I don't know… I am still hungry." She said, rubbing her stomach.

"Let's see if we can find Nova. I bet she wants to hear how our first mission went." I said, eager to be doing something.

"Yea, that sounds like fun!" She said as she followed me as I left the room. We made our way into the cafeteria and we were greeted by the wonderful smells of food being prepared and served. We walked over to the serving counter and both of us greeted Bell.

"Hi you two." She chimed.

"Where is Nova?" Diamond asked.

"She is over there. She is a bit moody though, so I would walk on eggshells." Bell warned.

"Ok." We said with a nod and we took our plates.

"Hi Nova." Diamond chimed as she walked over to the table Nova had secluded herself to.

"Howdy kids." She said with a sigh.

"We heard you weren't feeling too well so we decided to come cheer you up." Diamond said as she sat down next to Nova.

"Yea.. It's this damn heat…" She muttered. "Excuse my language, but it just ain't no fun."

"It's fine." Diamond said.

"Yea, we are friends right?" I said, smiling.

"Sure darlin's." She smiled. "So how'd your little item hunt go?"

"It went well. We found what we were looking for. This really nice machop gave us a TON of berries!" Diamond explained happily. "Crimson won't let me eat any though." She said with a small pout.

"Well you might need 'em durin' an adventure. He's a smart young'n for keepin' them away."

"Fine." Diamond said with another pout. "So when do you go on another adventure?"

"I am not goin on one till this darn heat is over."

"Oh. What do you do until then?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I just lay in my room. Other than that's my own business." She said with a smile.

"Come with me." We heard a curt voice come from behind us. It belonged to Absol and he was sitting behind us with, tapping his paw with impatience.

"Both of us?" I asked, returning his rude gaze.

"Yes. Now make haste. You are already finished eating."

We finished our food and followed the pokemon to a room that was secluded from the rest of the guild. "Where are we?" I asked, looking around the dark room.

"Interrogation." Absol said.

"Wait! Why are we being interrogated?!" I said, hoping we weren't in trouble.

"Because no matter how much Mentro trusts you, I don't. As head of intelligence I demand to know what he told you in that room."

"He told me not to tell anyone." I said, crossing my arms with a grunt. "He said evil pokemon will get here and hurt us if we tell anyone. So you will have to learn when the time comes."

"Nobody leaves this room otherwise." He said as he lumped up and attacked something on the top of the door. There was a faint click and I could tell it was a lock of some sort. "There, if for some god forsaken chance you manage to defeat me, the door is locked and neither of you can reach it.

"Why do you want to know?" I said, preparing myself if Absol attacked.

"Because I can't call myself head of intelligence if there are people walking around knowing things I don't."

"Fine!" I yelled. "Mentro said we would be destined to destroy some evil that will start terrorizing the island. Diamond and I are going to be the ones to stop it." I explained, matching his rude attitude.

"Hm." Absol grunted with a smirk. "I figured…" He jumped up and attacked the lock again and as he landed he pointed to the door with his horn. "Get out."

I got a suspicious feeling about Absol as he hurried us out of the room. When we were out of earshot I looked over to Diamond. "Do you think he works for the villain?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "He sure has the ATTITUDE of a villain."

"You got that right." I said with a nod. I turned around to see white fur trailing closely behind us and I nearly jumped out of my fur.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have done it already." He said as he passed us.

"Good night!" Diamond said as we made our way down the stairs.

All we got was a grunt in response.

I couldn't fall asleep that night due to the fact that I might have told a bad pokemon about the prophecy. "Diamond?"

"Yes?" She asked sleepily.

"Do you think Absol will hurt us?"

"I don't know… Maybe. He is kinda rude."

"I feel uncomfortable."

"Just go to sleep Crimson." She said sleepily. "He said if he wanted to kill us, he would do it already. You worry too much."

I couldn't fall asleep, but I let Diamond get her rest. Could Absol really be evil? Is that why he doesn't like to say his name? I kept on thinking from one topic to another until my mind was too weary to stay awake any longer and I fell asleep.

* * *

Well… Ruby chapter two! It sounds like Crimson and Diamond have their hands full… With this new threat on the loom, they know their fates. I, however, don't. XD The poll on my profile is at a tie between garchomp and Kabutops. I need one vote for one of them for a tie breaker so I can have the plot start unfolding in chapter 4 or 5. I am still writing this, but I can't do much without knowing who you guys want as the villain lol.


End file.
